Stranded
by 7starfish7
Summary: Who knew a flat tire could lead to so much. . . fun. SMUT


**A one-shot request by my twitter pal April. Love ya hun**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Shouted Olivia as her finger pinched in the tire iron. She and Elliot had been on their way to stake out a suspect, who happened to live in the outskirts of New York, when they ran over some broken glass and got a flat.<p>

"Need some help there?" Asked Elliot, clearly amused. She shot him a glare that would scare a holy man and continued to fumble with the jack. Elliot chuckled to himself and stood back, allowing her to attempt the tire change. He couldn't say he minded, not with the view he had. He smirked as he remembered Fin's comment from weeks ago about him checking out her back side; as if anyone could blame him.

"Ouch." She mumbled to herself, hoping Elliot wouldn't hear.

He did.

"Liv, your gonna lose a finger." He said, crouching down next to her. "Let me help you."

Olivia looked at her bruised knuckles and bloodied nails and decided that it was time she threw in the towel, or in this case, tire. She sighed and handed him the tire iron before standing up and brushing the dirt off her dress pants.

"Haven't you ever changed a tire before?" Asked Elliot.

"No", she began, "I never used to own a car until last year."

Elliot looked up at her from the ground. "Really?"

Olivia nodded and sat down next to him. "I never needed one."

Elliot looked at her questioningly but said nothing. He soon returned back to the tire, ignoring her comment.

"What El?" She asked.

"Nothing", he began, "why don't you call Munch and Fin and tell them to check out our suspect. I don't think we will be moving along any time soon."

"Don't say that." Groaned Olivia. 'Its freezing out here." Elliot looked at her with that 'don't argue with me' look that she assumed his children got quite often. She furrowed her eyebrows at his sudden change in demeanor but shook it off as she walked to the passenger side of the car and called Fin.

A few moments later Olivia hung up the phone and placed it back in the car. "El." She said as she walked around the car to him. "Fin said they got us covered. How's the car?"

Elliot removed the jack from under the car and shook his head. "We need to call a tow."

"Why?" She asked. "I thought it was just a flat."

Elliot huffed and picked up the tire iron and tossed it to Olivia. She caught it, but barely. "It _was_ just a flat. You broke the car."

Olivia placed the iron back in the truck and flinched when Elliot threw in the jack.

Olivia closed the trunk and watched in silence as Elliot called for a tow. "Great." He said sarcastically. "Tow is going to take at least six hours and we don't have enough gas to keep the heat running that long. You couldn't just let me fix the tire?" She didn't want to argue with him although she couldn't possibly fathom how the hell she had broken the car. He was obviously pissed and she would be too had it not been her fault that they now had to walk back to civilization. They had been somewhere north of Galway, which was a very small town and far from Manhattan. There were no subways and finding a cab was unlikely. So, as much has they hated it, they would have to walk until they found something.

Elliot huffed off in long angry strides leaving Olivia to hobble through the snow after him. She wanted to argue that they were in the middle of nowhere and more than likely would freeze but she assumed she would get the same argument from if she suggested they stay in the car.

"Do you think Kathy would come get us?" She asked, immediately regretting it when she saw the anger flash in his eyes.

He didn't reply, so Olivia just assumed that they were fighting again. She was about to suggest Cragen but decided against it; the man was probably busy and she didn't want to upset Elliot again by saying something stupid.

She hated when he got in these moods. Nothing was ever right and everything she said to try and calm him only succeeded in making things worse. She hadn't meant to break the car. She still didn't understand how she had done it. All she knew was that Elliot had been driving for hours and was probably tired and she didn't want him to have to get out in the snow and change the flat when she thought she could do it herself. She was so frustrated she thought she'd cry.

About eight miles down the road a car pulled off to the side and the man from inside the vehicle shouted out to them. "You need a ride?" He asked.

Elliot stepped forward and looked the man over. He was in his mid to late forties, husky, and looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks. The man was shady but nothing Elliot couldn't handle if he needed to. Plus it was freezing outside and it was only getting colder. "Yeah, can you take us into the nearest town?"

The man chuckled. "No, I can take sweetheart over there", he said motioning towards Olivia, "but this car is only built for two."

Anger flashed in Elliot's eyes as he stared at the man. There was no way in hell he was going to let Olivia go anywhere with this man. He didn't care if she had her gun and cuffs; she wasn't going near the psycho. "Drive." Growled Elliot.

The man took the hint, Stabler having scared the shit out of him, and drove away. Elliot looked at Olivia who was several feet behind him and shaking from the cold. The snow had seeped through her slacks and her nose was red. Her teeth were chattering as she hugged herself for warmth. She was the cutest popsicle he had ever seen.

"You must be freezing." He said. Olivia looked up at him and noted that his eyes were gentle, having burned off most of his anger in the walk. She nodded, too cold to do much else. "We have to keep walking, Liv. I'm sure there is a diner close by. We can get some coffee and warm up."

He extended his hand out to her which she accepted. His strides were no longer angry, but even and in step with hers. He placed an arm around her and held her close to him to keep her warm as they walked; his silent apology for being such a jerk.

About an hour later they found themselves in a truck stop diner, still hours away from the city. Olivia cradled her cup of coffee and inhaled the steam coming from the mug for warmth.

"Your phone have any battery?" He asked.

Olivia took out her blackberry and shook her head. "No. I'm guessing yours is dead too?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia sighed. "So what now?"

Elliot looked at his watch and shrugged. "Its late, but I think we can find a cab around here. This place doesn't look that secluded."

Olivia nodded and took a long swig of her coffee, relishing in the comforting feeling as the liquid warmed her body.

It wasn't long after they left before they found a cab. The diner was crawling with them. Elliot gave the driver an address that Olivia didn't recognize and she wondered at that because she was certain that he would take them back to the precinct where they could get in their cars and go home. The address he had given had been a street that wasn't far from Olivia's building and she was fumbling in her mind over what was in that neighborhood and why he would want to go there.

Still, she trusted Elliot, and having recently discovered he was fighting with his wife, she figured he was simply too tired to go home and instead would spend the night in some hotel.

Except a few hours later they didn't arrive at a hotel. No, it was an apartment complex. Elliot helped Olivia out of the taxi and led her up a flight of stairs to a second floor apartment that he, for some reason, had a key to.

"Elliot, what are we doing here?" She asked. "Its almost three in the morning. I would actually like to get some sleep before we have to be at work."

Elliot smirked. "This is my place." He glanced over at her shocked expression but quickly spoke again before she could ask any questions. "I moved out three months ago, Liv."

"Are you and Kathy getting a divorce?" She asked as they walked through the door.

"Are you going to learn how to change a tire?"

Olivia glared at him. "Yes."

"Okay then." And that was the last of it he offered.

Elliot took off his coat and threw it on the chair in his living room. "Can I get you something?" He asked. "Some coffee, tea, dry clothes?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, that's okay Elliot. I'm actually going to head home, I'm exhausted."

"Liv", said Elliot, stepping closer to her, " Your soaking wet; its late and freezing out. You don't have to go. I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't okay for you to stay the night."

Olivia raised an eye brow at him, confused but much too tired to argue. After all, this was Elliot, the man she trusted with her life. She had spent countless nights with him in the cribs, why should staying the night at his place be awkward?

Right?

Olivia nodded and Elliot smiled. "Good." He said. "Now how about those dry clothes?"

"Please." Said Olivia in a half chuckle. She was freezing. The snow had seeped through her clothes and onto her skin which was now pink from the cold.

Elliot disappeared back into one of the rooms in his apartment and quickly returned with a pair of what appeared to be a girls pajama set.

"They're Lizzie's". He said. "She left them here when she stayed the night last week. She wont mind."

Olivia looked at the clothes, soon realizing that despite her small frame there was no way in hell her breasts would remain fully contained in the top. But Olivia was anxious to be out of her wet clothes and she did not want to ask Elliot if she could wear something of his.

If she was going to be in his clothes at all it was going to be after she was thoroughly fucked and in his arms.

"The shower is through that door." He said, pointing down the hall.

Olivia nodded and followed in the direction he was pointing in, eager to rid herself of the cold. The hot water cascading down her back was magic. She was so relaxed she thought she might fall asleep right there. She closed her eyes as she rubbed some of Elliot's body wash into her skin. She smiled, loving his smell on her.

She heard a shuffle from outside the door and sighed, realizing that Elliot probably wanted the luxury of his own hot shower. She quickly got out and toweled off, wanting to save Elliot some hot water. She looked at the top once more and shook her head as she put it on.

Her first guess had been right. The small pink camie had been entirely too small for her and her breasts heaved almost completely out of it every time she took a deep breath. The bottoms were not much better, the fabric clinging to her every curve.

She pulled up the top as much as it would go and took in her appearance. Deciding this was as good as it was going to get, she gathered her wet clothes from the floor and headed out into the living room.

She felt his eyes on her almost immediately. He had been right to choose those clothes for her.

He saw her blush and for a moment he felt bad because he knew she was uncomfortable. But he had been uncomfortable earlier today when they had to walk ten miles in the snow. If she could make him uncomfortable, then he could return the favor.

His eyes traveled up her body as she hung her clothes over various chairs in the apartment to dry. His eyes almost popped out of his head when she shook her coat free of the snow. The motion had shaken her shoulders and therefore her breasts. They almost bounced right out of her shirt and he could only pray that she would bend over and fall completely out.

_I may need a cold shower. _He thought as he continued to stare at her.

"Real subtle, El." She said when she couldn't take the feel of his eyes any longer.

He shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face. "Sorry." He blushed.

And then he, too, took a shower, though considerably colder than the one he had originally planned on taking.

Olivia sat on the couch, both mortified and flattered. She waited, until she heard the shower turn off. If she was going to be a show, then he better put on a damn good one for her.

And God damn it, he did.

She didn't think anything could compete with her half exposed top but apparently Stabler shirtless was the one thing that could drop her jaw faster than she dropped his.

"Real subtle, Liv." He quipped.

Olivia blushed and turned her head. Apparently Elliot couldn't resist fucking with her because he sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to face him. "Your so damn cute when you're embarrassed, Liv."

"You're a real ass, ya know that?" She said jokingly.

He nodded. "I do."

"So", she said, trying to change the subject, "what happened with you and Kathy?"

"Lets not talk about her." He said. "Lets talk about something else."

She took the hint. As curious as she was, Elliot was an ass when he was mad and she wasn't going to do anything to provoke him.

"Okay", she began, "Like what?"

"Like why you never learned to change a tire."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I get it, okay?" She said annoyed. "You can change all the tires from now on."

"And what if I'm not there?" He asked. "You're learning how to change a tire."

"I still down understand how I broke the car."

"You jammed the fender." He said, amused. "Here, get on the floor."

"The floor?"

"Yeah", he laughed, "I'm going to teach you how to change a tire."

Olivia rolled her eyes but kneeled on the floor anyway.

"Pretend the couch is a car, okay?"

"Okay."

"The first thing you have to do, is remove the hubcap. You do that by using the lugnut wrench." He grabbed a pen from off the coffee table to simulate a wrench and placed it in her hand. "You turn it counter clockwise." Elliot was behind her, holding her hand in his as he simulated the move. He inhaled her sent and reveled in the smell of his body wash on her. His cock twitched as he imagined another way she could smell like him.

"Then you need the jack to lift the car off the ground." He slipped her hand under the couch and began pumping up and down to show her how it moved. His body grinded against hers with each move and he could feel himself harden.

Olivia's breathing grew shallow as she felt his body pressed against hers. "What next?" Her voice was low and sultry and she could feel the moisture gathering between her legs.

"You remove the lugnuts." He said, his lips inches away from hers. From this angle he could see completely down her shirt and their lips were drawing closer and closer together with each passing second. "You wanna- you, the lugnuts, you should keep the lugnuts close so you don't lose-"

"Elliot."

His lips were on hers, hungry, wanting, and full of need."

They never broke the kiss, not even when they crashed onto the floor and he rolled on top of her. Her hands ran up his bare chest, exploring him as his tongue invaded every aspect of her mouth.

She moaned into him as she felt his hands travel up the back of his shirt. "You've got to get out of these clothes." He said. "I can't be thinking about my daughter while you are under me."

She chuckled. "Way to kill the mood."

His hands pulled at the fabric, sending it over her shoulders and onto the floor, the rush of cold air causing her nipples to peek. He smiled. "Moods back."

She wanted to giggle but she didn't have time before Elliot's mouth closed around her breast, sucking lightly on her nipple and causing her to moan.

His fingers danced along the waistband of her sweats. He slid his fingers in and pulled, signaling for her to lift her hips so he could slide them off of her. Normally Olivia would not have let a man call these shots. No, she liked to be in control but it was different with Elliot. There was something about him that made her feel secure, protected in the most vulnerable of positions.

She pulled at his boxers, removing the only clothing he had. He smiled as he gazed down at her naked body. He slid up her form and took the bottom of her ear into his mouth. "Beautiful", he said, "your fucking beautiful."

The sensation was becoming overwhelming. She had wanted his touch for so long, so much and here she was, in his living room, under him, on the floor.

And then it was gone, the feel of his body on hers. It took a moment for her to realize that he was no longer on top of her but instead standing at her feet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying not to notice the attractive angle he provided.

He reached out for her to take his hand, which she did and he helped her up. He held her close and kissed her long and sweet.

"I've waited years for this." He whispered. "I'm not going to fuck you on my floor. I am going to make love to you", he kissed her, "in my bed."

With her hand still in his, he led her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She gasped at sudden weight of his body on hers.

"Am I crushing you?" He asked.

"Yeah", she said, wrapping her legs around him, "but don't you dare move."

He smiled as he settled himself between her legs. God, he was amazing. She couldn't ever remember being so turned on in her life as she felt the head of his dick throbbing at her entrance. He licked his lips at the moisture he felt there. His body was hard and on top of hers, embracing her as he slowly pushed his way in.

Again she gasped, this time at his size as she felt his body stretch hers absolutely as far as it would go. She was too small for him, or he was too big for her and he briefly wondered for a moment if he was hurting her but when he felt her buck up to him he got his answer.

His movements were slow and powerful as he slid in and out of her hot, wanting body. She raked her nails down his back and arched, allowing him to go in deeper. She could never get enough of him, she decided, not with the way he filled her body so damn completely.

She started clenching around him and her muscles drew tight. She could tell he was nearing his climax too as his strong, deep movements grew more frenzied.

Two or three powerful thrusts later and she was screaming as the pressure in her body built to an unimaginable level and jolted out of her in the form of sharp rays of ecstasy, rolling through her, rendering her completely senseless as the waves of pleasure continued to pass through her_._

And then she was still, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Elliot rested his head in the crook of her neck, having much the same reaction to her body as she got from his. Finally her legs fell from him, in a limp, jello-like way that spelled out her blissful exhaustion.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

She turned to face him and for a moment her face carried no sign of amusement. "Don't say it if you don't mean it." She whispered.

Elliot propped himself up on one elbow and kissed her gently on the lips before speaking. "I wouldn't. I love you Olivia."

She let his words sink in before kissing him again. "Good", she said. "because I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if anyone else has a request.<strong>

**Review here or on twitter bitchstolemynam**


End file.
